Gabreal's experience with Xenomorph
by TheVikingDude
Summary: Gabreal is a young Viking boy who watches his father and half sister being torn apart by dragons, aka Xenomorphs. He then swears vengeance upon the dragons/Xenomorphs and hunts out the hive and kills the queen, but he has another thing coming...


**A/N: Hallo, this is supposed to be within the world of Alien. It is set in 1100's C.E. and is about an eighteen year old Viking watching his family being murdered by "dragons" aka Xenomorphs.**

 **1139**

"Alright, bite on this spoon and push." Said the nurse in the Keep's chambers. The woman laying on the bed took the wooden spoon and bit down hard and pushed with all her might as her muffled screams could be heard all throughout the Keep. "Tha's good! Keep pushing!" Said the nurse. With a final scream of pain she pushed one final time followed by the cries of a newborn child. "It's a boy!" Exclaimed the nurse before realizing that the woman's body had gone limp.

 **Eighteen years later**

A young man had walked into the courtyard with his long sword. His hair was a jet black and his skin was a fair tan and one eye a deep blue and the other a deep green. The young man had been practicing his swordsman ship when the Viking chief had called "Gabreal!" The young man ran up to the long-house entrance. "Yes, father?" He asked the chief. "Son?" He said questioningly. "Why are you practicing when you need to help set up the games?" "Father, I thought you said it is always good to practice." "Yes, son, but this is an occasion!" The chief exclaimed. "Yes, father. It is my day of birth." He admitted. "Then go help the others!" The chief commanded. Gabreal ran down the path past multiple buildings built longer than they are tall all of them being long-houses built from the ships that they used to get to this large island. He continued to run for a couple more minutes until he was at the other side of the village it being a large circular town with about 100 square yards. Once there he was directed to help the workers take the cages out and down to the circular arena they used for public entertainment. He had only seen three fights in his lifetime between the dragons (Xenomorph) because it was hard to capture them and usually lost three or four men while doing it. As they put the three cages in the arena holding cell. When they released the dragons (Xenomorphs) into the cells he realized one was much bigger than the other two. "It is a guardian dragon (Preatorian Xenomorph)." Said one of the men. "I did not know there were different kinds of these beasts..." Gabreal admitted. "These beasts have different classes, they are smarter than we give them credit." The man said. "All I know is a torch and a blade can kill them." Gabreal said. "You only know what you saw." The man said. "You do not have the actual experience." Gabreal looked at the man with unease but kept his mouth shut, little did he know that was going to change tonight.

Later in the evening Gabreal had gone to the Keep by his father's request. "Son, tonight will be your entering into adulthood." His father said. "What do you mean?" Gabreal asked. "You will be killing a dragon (Xenomorph) tonig ht!" He exclaimed. After that he and his father had gone to get him some armour to protect him.

"Well, I will have to modify the chestplate." Said the blacksmith. "I will pay extra then." Said the chief. And once they made a good deal they had gone to the tent outside the arena. Once the modified armour had come he put it on and a young gal came into the tent. "Hallo, brother!" Said the young girl who was about 14 years old with white blond hair and a beautiful soft skin. "Hello, Elizabitte." Gabreal said to his half sister. "I can't wait to watch you kill it!" She said excitedly. "Sister, I know you really want to watch but I think you should stay with your mother." He told her. "But-" She said before he cut her off. "Sister, maybe next time." "Okay..." She said sadly. He hugged her and said. "Sorry, but I do believe you are a tad too young." With that a maid took her back to the Keep as he chose his weapon and he walked up to the entrance of the arena. "Don't be nervous and keep calm, son." His father said as he stopped Gabreal. "I know father, that beast won't know what hit it." His son challenged. "Beasts." His father corrected and Gabreal took a gulp. _I_ _have to fight all three!?_ He thought. "You will fight them one at a time." His father said as if he had read his mind. _That is good at least._ He thought again. "Now get out there and make me proud!" His father said.

Gabreal took his spear and walked into the arena and watched in fear as the gates slammed down behind him. The arena had a cage above it so the dragons (Xenomorphs) could not escape and harm the viewers. He raised his spear and let out a battle cry as the crowded cheered not able to wait for the fight. Then as the cheering had started a loud ear splitting screech was let out by the three dragons (Xenomorph). The first gate opened as a Xenomorph warrior stalked out eyeing Gabreal. They circled each other before they charged each other Gabreal shouting a loud battle cry and the Xenomorph letting out a screech. Gabreal had cut down on the Xenomorph with the spear and it dodged and he let out a cry of pain when the Xenomorph had cut him with it's tail. He inspected the wound it only being a graze but it still hurt like Hell. He then attacked the Xenomorph cutting into it's arm before it can respond and he is surprised when he saw the tip of the spear slowly melting as the Xenomorph's blood touched it. Soon the metal tip was gone and it was now just a wooden rod. He cursed and dodged the Xenomorph's next strain of attacks. Now using the blunt weapon he hit the Xenomorph's legs causing it to fall, using this he slammed the weapon onto the beast multiple times. The beast finally caught the weapon and tackled Gabreal sending the blunt weapon flying. Gabreal now was struggling to keep it's secondary jaws from killing him as well as it's tail and he was also trying to keep it's blood off of him. After wrestling for a while the Xenomorph bit into his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain. Using this he grabbed the secondary jaws and ripped it out as some of the blood dripped onto his face scaring his left cheek. As the Xenomorph jumped off of him he rushed to get the rod. He held it up just in time to block it's tail but it spun around again catching his legs with it's tail. When it tried to tackle him again he batted it away and slammed his stick onto it's head causing a killing blow. He let out a cheer of victory as the crowd cheered louder.

 **A/N will continue this if you all like it, and I really hope you all did. And please do give me ideas if you can. And if you think this was bad I do not blame you because this is my first story.**


End file.
